Loneliest Number
by FreeKiwi
Summary: [RS] [Oneshot] Once there was a boy who lived and died one million times.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! They all belong to Mr. Enix!**

**A/N:** Just a little implied shounen-ai one-shot. Death, but not gruesome or anything. Anyway, that's about it. Don't like shounen-ai, don't read it.

* * *

Loneliest Number

_By: Freekiwi_

•§•§•

§•§•§

Once there was a boy that went by the name of Riku.

Riku had given himself this name because he had no parents. He had no home or no family or no friends. He was never lonely though, he was quite happy in fact because he knew, even if they weren't his family or friends, that people cared for him.

Some asked why Riku never had friends or family and if they had died when he was young and if it was a very small family he had lived in. And Riku, smiling pleasantly, would simply reply with, 'my family I don't remember and friends, I just don't care for. I have lived and died a million times and I will soon die again and just come back for another time on Earth.'

To those words, the people that cared for him would laugh lightly and ignore the obviously joking comment.

But they were wrong. All of them. Because Riku wasn't joking, Riku had died and lived a million times and this was why he cared for no one because they would die and never come back. He would never be able to see them again.

But today was different from most days.

Riku walked through the fields of barely ripe strawberries. He often walked through these fields because it put him at peace and these fields belonged to Selphie, a girl that cared for him but would never be his friend, his lover, or his family.

The silver haired man squatted down to examine one of the strawberries that looked ripe for this time of year. Reaching his pale hand out, he went to grab the strawberry but paused and looked at the other hand that was also reaching for the same strawberry.

"Oh... sorry.." Riku muttered in a rather mono-toned way as he stood up. He didn't even bother to look at the person who had also stood up, he had seen many people and all of them now seemed exactly the same.

"No, my apologies. I was just looking and saw that that one looked like an early bloomer."

To these words, Riku stopped looking at the ground or from side to side and stared directly at the small boy across from him. He gasped a bit, he had never seen anyone quite like this boy.

The boy was a brunette, that went without saying. And his hair... it was stuck in all these different ways as if spiked on complete accident. His eyes were as blue as the sky on a cold day in the winter season, and his skin was creamy and lightly tanned. Riku smiled gently and took notice of how small the boy was, how skinny he was, and how he must've always been a bit sick when he was younger.

"You have nice eyes.." Riku smiled which made the other boy grin.

"Yes, my mother has these eyes. She says it's a family trait on her side. My dad's eyes had been a deep brown color. Oh... um... I'm Sora, what's your name?"

"Riku... it's a pleasure."

Sora nodded his spiky head, "yes, it is."

The days and weeks rolled on and Riku invited Sora places and they ran into each other every now and then. They learned about each other and were soon inseparable. That's when Riku knew, Sora was his friend, his best friend even.

Soon months had gone by and on more than one occasions, the two boys had even shared hugs and kisses. And at least twice, a few gropes and inappropriate touches were made. But they had never gone very far and that was because of Riku.

Because Riku knew, Sora would die one day and Riku would follow soon after, but Riku, unlike the human Sora, would come back to Earth to live another life.

"I think I enjoy watermelon more than strawberries." the brunette spoke in a rather quiet tone as if he were afraid to offend Riku.

Riku blinked and chuckled lightly as he embraced the boy in a light hug, "oh? So do you enjoy summer more than spring?"

Sora chewed on the insides of his cheeks in thought. He smiled and returned the hug, "I like fall the best."

Riku chuckled lightly and gently kissed the brunette.

Years had gone by and soon Riku and Sora were engaged to be married. But Riku still knew, deep down inside the pit of his stomach, he knew, that Sora would die and would never come back.

The spring turned to summer and summer turned to fall. And soon Halloween was nearing and their wedding was to be held in November, both of them agreed, November was their favorite month.

And Riku knew that Sora would die, but not this soon...

The silver haired boy grabbed Sora's cold and dying hand. The hospital room made Riku nervous and death was in the air around him.

It was just a little tick on the back of the brunette's head and now he was slowly wasting away in the room of a hospital. His lost hours hard and cold as he slowly withered away into a state of which Riku could never obtain.

"Sora.." Riku breathed in a choked voice, trying his best to hold back his tears.

The brunette slowly opened his sky blue eyes and smiled gently at his lover, "hmm?"

The elder jerked his head up and stared at Sora. He had been looking at the cold hand, gently stroking it to perhaps warm it up, "I love you..."

Sora nodded with approval, "I love you too.."

And with those words said, the boy slowly shut his eyes and died.

There once was a boy that went by the name of Riku.

Riku had lived and died a million times and experienced love with a young, sick boy named Sora.

And when Sora died, Riku cried and cried and eventually cried himself to death.

And you know what?

This time, Riku never came back.

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
